Wild Nights
by fantasamigoricalproductions
Summary: Two strangers show up at the Saturdays door one night. Things get confusing with flashbacks, flashforewards and a person that looks a lot like Zak...


**My first story. Be kind. If anybody can guess were I got the names I'll let them make a character.**

"Are you SURE this is the right address?" a man asked for about the millionth time. The girl he was with glared.

"I'm _positive_." She said clearly annoyed. They had been trying to find this house for hours and on top of all that it was raining.

"Are you sure your positive?" She punched him in the gut.

"OW!" HE clutched his stomach.

"You had it coming."  
"Jesus you hit hard!" He stood up and squeezed the water out of his small ponytail. He was tall and athletically built. His hair was black except for a splash of white in the front, which he had dyed black. She rolled her eyes. She was about three inches shorted then him. She had olive skin and dark brown hair.

"Well then lets do this." The two began to walk towards the house.

-

"Moooooommmmm!" Zack whined. Drew looked at her son.

"Zack, I know you're bored but can you _please _stop annoying me!"

"Well what am I supposed to do? Fisk is in his weird Kur Guardian mode." He motioned to Fiskerton who was muttering to himself and staring out the window. "Zon is hunting and Komodo is…" They two looked at the giant komodo dragon trying to attack something that wasn't there.

"Read a book!" Drew suggested as she walked out of the room. Zack muttered to himself and picked up a magazine.

" Scientific Weekly, how exciting." He tossed it behind him then heard rapid knocking. He jumped up and looked it was a boy and a girl both about twenty.

"Uh….mom!" He called.

"Zack! What did I tell you?"

"THERE ARE STRANGE PEOPLE AT THE DOOR!" Drew and Doc looked at each other and ran to the door. The boy began to bang on the door again.

"Doc, lets just let them in." Drew whispered to her husband. He hesitated but opened the door.

"Bout time!" The girl who was soaking wet grumbled.

"You're an incredible rude person you know." The boy said shaking his head with disappointment. She rolled her eyes.

"You've known me for how long and you're just figuring that out now?"

"Uh…can I help you?" Drew asked. They shook their heads.

"The question is can we help _you_?" Zack who was really confused at this point blurted out.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU PEOPLE?!?"

"Zack! No need to be rude." Doc scolded. The two strangers looked at each other.

"Wait, wasn't there a distress signal coming from here?" The Saturdays shook their heads no. The girl mouthed 'oh shit' and the boy grabbed a piece of paper.

"You said you were POSITIVE of the address!"

"I WAS…am…oh I don't know this is the right address!"

"Uh obviously not!"

"Well-"

"Wait, calm down!" Drew intervened. The two looked sheepish. Zack snuck a look at the piece of paper with the address.

"hey, that's our address." He said. Doc and Drew looked too.

"He's right, it is." Doc said. The girl smiled smugly. The boy gave her a glare. There was a loud clap of thunder, making Fiskerton come running, terrified for Zack and accidentally colliding with the boy.

"FISK, come on dude, it's just a bit of thunder!" Zack said pulling him of the stranger.

"Maybe you should come in." Drew said stepping out of the way.

"Alrighty then. I'm Mimi and this is… Rodger." The girl began once they were both dry. "We're part of a special branch of secret scientists that focus on inter dimensional travelers."

"You're Secret Scientists?" Doc asked surprised at how young they were.

"Technically we're interns…" Rodger said. Mimi looked embarrassed.

"yeah, yeah technicalities." She waved her hand. "Somebody sent a distress signal from this address, we came to help.-"

"But Mimi's motorcycle broke down."

"YOU HAVE AMOTORCYCLE!?" Zack asked jumping up with excitement. Mimi laughed.

"Hell-ahem heck yeah!"

"Do you have any cool weapons?" Zack said practically spazzing.

"Um, does a pistol that shoots bombs AND energy beams count?" His eyes widened. Rodger rolled his eyes.

"That. Is. So. Cool!"

"Miskurbao!" Fisk agreed. Rodger gave a Mimi a look that said 'shut up NOW'.

"So anyway we came here and all of this happened." Mimi concluded.

"Well, you're welcome to stay until the storm stops." Drew told them. Mimi thanked them and Rodger looked around.

"What was that again about me being rude." She elbowed him playfully. He wasn't paying any attention though.

"This place looks kind of familiar…" Her light hearted expression became serious.

"Are you getting a flash back…Rodger?"

"No, a man with a Mohawk," He rubbed his temples. "Let's just hope this storm ends soon." Mimi nodded.

"Hey Mimi do you like video games?" Zack called.

"Um Yeah!" Rodger shook his head as his partner ran of to play a game with an eleven year old.

"Rodger? Are you feeling ok?" Drew who was behind him asked. He jumped.

"What?"

"You look like you're about to faint. Do you want something to eat…." She trailed off. He shook his head.

"Just my brontophobia." He said nervously.

"SOO lame!" Mimi called.

"Better then ondotophobia!" He called back with a bit of a laugh. She turned around and pointed at him.

"That's not funny!"

"Hey, I have a fear of puberty!" Zack said. That made Fisk and Mimi laugh for about five minutes.

"I believe that's gerascophobia." Doc said with a smirk.

"hahahaha fear of…hahahahaha" Mimi wiped tears from her eyes.

-

"Zack, it's bed time." Drew called after a few rounds of video games(and after Mimi was revived from her laughing fit).

"MOOOM! We have people over can't I please stay up late?" He asked dropping to his knees.

"Hey Rodger, should we get going?" he looked outside. The rain was unrelenting.

"uh…"

"You two are welcome to stay." Drew said.

"really?" Mimi asked surprized. Drew nodded and motioned for them to follow to the guest room. It was pretty big, but one problem-only one bed. Mimi and Rodger looked at each other.

"CALLED IT!"

"CALLED-Aw man! You suck Rodger." Mimi dropped down. Drew gave her a tentative looked.

"Can you please watch your language."

"Yeah Mimi watch your language!"

"I'm so sorry Drew." Drew smiled and bid them good night.

"You and your many personalities." Rodger joked. "But this is still weird, things here seem familiar." He looked around and shuddered. Mimi shrugged and grabbed a pillow of the bed a situated herself on the ground. " You can have the bed if you want." She was a pain in the ass sometimes, but she was is closest friend and his partner. She gave him a friendly punch in the arm.

"Night loser." She muttered

"Night ho." He wasn't sure but, Rodger thought it was a lamp that she threw at him.


End file.
